This application deals generally with semiconductor manufacturing and semiconductor circuits. In particular, this application involves the formation of a contact with a workfunction controlled interfaces between a silicide and a semiconductor substrate.
Semiconductor contacts can provide electrical connections to internal circuits and layers of a semiconductor device. The physical dimensions, electrical properties and composition of the contact can vary depending upon the particular application. One characteristic of a contact is the workfunction (or “work function”) of an interface between the contact and the internal semiconductor circuit or substrate. The workfunction represents the minimum energy required to transfer an electron from a point within a solid to a point just outside its surface. The workfunction is a property of the surface of the material.